


[podfic] Lontra Felina (Otter Cat)

by Annapods



Series: [podfic] i wanna hold your hand [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Aw, you’re so cute,” Stromer says. “You’re basically you sized but you have fur.”00:32:28 :: Written byElectrumqueen.





	[podfic] Lontra Felina (Otter Cat)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lontra felina (otter cat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008405) by [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2hye2ti5pb2on58/%5BHRPF%5D%20Lontra%20Felina%20%28Otter%20Cat%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DGAUxXobqzdqOXDWfuUXlbcgPlNaFaAe)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this is part 3 of the “I wanna hold your hand” series and will not make much sense if you haven’t read/listened to what comes before.  
Thanks to Electrumqueen for giving blanket permission to podfics!  
Also, 300th ao3 work :D

 **Image credits:**[Mother sea otter with rare twin baby pups ](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Mother_sea_otter_with_rare_twin_baby_pups_\(9137171185\).jpg)by ["Mike" Michael L. Baird](http://flickr.bairdphotos.com/)

 

 


End file.
